In known equipment of this kind (U.S. Pat. No. 1,116,903), the partitions extending from bottom to top only extend partly above the liquid level and therefore the water being purified which is above the upper edges of these partitions cannot be affected by this meandering flow. As a result, separation will only be in the form of settling and shall be comparatively time-consuming and incomplete.
Accordingly it is the object of the invention to so design equipment of the cited kind so that the separation shall take place more completely and more rapidly than in the known equipment and/or that the required purification shall be achieved in one pass through the separator apparatus.